powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 5: The Kabuto Origami
is the fifth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It features the debut of the Kabuto Origami and the Kabuto ShinkenOh. Synopsis As the other Shinkenger relax, Takeru trains in increasing his Mojikara in order to use a beetle-themed Secret Disk, which becomes necessary against an Ayakashi their swords can't cut. Plot While the vassals spend their leisure time at an amusement park, Takeru trains to master the use of the Kabuto Secret Disk by making his Mojikara twice as strong. While he attempts this, the vassals attack the Ayakashi Yanasudare whose attacks have no effect on his flexible body and are no match for his marksmanship. Once Shinken Red arrives, the Shinkengers are no match for Yanasudare who falls back when he begins to dry up. While at the Shiba House, Jii instills hope in the vassals as Takeru reveals the Kabuto Disk to them and it may be the key to defeat the Ayakashi once he masters doubling his Mojikara. Takeru keeps training into the night, nearly destroying himself with Jii watching with worry. The next day, a rehydrated Yanasudare resumes his attack with the vassals arriving to fight him as Takeru arrives to challenge him. Though reluctant at first, Takeru channels enough Mojikara to use the Kabuto Disk, allowing his Rekka Daizantou to assume Ōzutsu Mode in order to fire the Kabuto Five Rings Bullet to kill Yanasudare. When Yanasudare resurrects into a giant, he overwhelms Shinkenoh until Shinken Red uses the Kabuto Disk to summon the Kabuto Origami. To counter the Ōnanashi Yanasudare summons, Kabuto-Shinkenoh is formed to take them out before slaying Yanasudare. After the fight, a nearly exhausted Takeru returns home as Jii helps him up. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Takeru Shiba(Child): Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kabuto (Shinkenmaru), Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou) (x3), Kabuto (Rekka Daizantou) (x2), Shishi + Ryuu + Kame + Kuma + Saru (Ozutsu Mode), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami), Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Blue - Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Kuma (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Rasen no Tachi), Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'Viewership': 6.1% *'Key Title Kanji': 兜 (Helmet; both in reference to the "kabutomushi" beetle, as well as the usage of the extra Origami as helmets for ShinkenOh). *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Act 5: The Kabuto Origami, Act 6: The Abusive King, Act 7: Marlin Fishing and Act 8: The Brides are Spirited Away. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi